Slipping Reality
by Geeky Idiot Stormi
Summary: It can all be summed up in a few words. Komui's Fault. [Rated T for language] *I do not own cover!*
1. Prologue

**A/N So here is the new and improved version of the prologue! I hope you enjoy and thank you to these reviewers;**

 **kpoplover-97 - Thank you for complementing the story! I'm glad you enjoy it so far.**

 **sparklehannah - Well, I hope you enjoy this version just as much as the other. And yes, I am actually thinking of making it longer.**

 **SakuraKoi - Well, here is the better version. It includes more than the original!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own -Man. If I did, somethings would be... different.**

 **P.S. This version will be similar to the other, except this time I'm adding something else.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Before the Alma Arc, After the Phantom Thief G Arc**_

* * *

Allen sighed and sat down, looking at the Science Department. It was a bigger mess than usual, and there was a very simple explanation for all of it. Komui. He made _another_ Komurin and it rampaged, destroying the whole division area. Reever, Johnny, and Gigi somehow also bribed us exorcists into helping. Looking around, he saw Lenalee scolding her brother.

"B-B-But Lenalee-!" Komui was cut off by Lenalee, who hit him on the head with her clipboard. The short-haired girl huffed and walked off to see what she could help with, leaving her brother on the ground, holding his head. Allen chuckled and looked at Lavi, who fell asleep next to him.

"Lavi!" Allen tried to wake him, but he was interrupted by glass shattering. Turning around, he saw Miranda and Krory looking at each other confused. From what Allen could tell, a potion tipped off of the pile of books beside them and fell on them. "Are you okay?" He called over to them. They looked at him, then back at each other.

"Mrrrow?" Miranda asked and everyone groaned, _"AGAIN!?"_

"Nii-san! I thought you got rid of that potion!" Lenalee yelled at Komui who looked away. Krory tried to say something, but it came out in barks.

Allen sighed again and looked back at the bookman beside him. "Lavi! If you don't wake up and help I'll drop these books on you!" Allen threatened, holding up the pile of books beside him. Lavi opened his eye and looked up at Allen, "Fiiiine. But you owe me~!"

"Hey, Allen, what do you think this potion is?" He looked at the potion Lavi held up, "I don't know. Why?" Lavi gave him a mischievous grin and Allen shuddered, "No." Before Lavi could try to persuade Allen to try out the potion, Komui hit Lavi from being kicked by Lenalee, and Lavi accidentally threw the potion onto Allen from the impact.

 _CRASH!_

"Ah! Allen!" Johnny and Reever ran over to Allen, who was sitting on the ground now, rubbing his head. Getting the glass out of his hair, they looked for the flask that held the potion. When they found it, Gigi yelled. "THERE IT IS!"

They all looked at him, confused. "There it is..?" Reever asked and Gigi nodded. "It's a potion I tried to confiscate from Komui. It's a De-Aging potion he had supposedly made for Lenalee."

Everyone's gaze went straight to Komui, who laughed nervously. "Nii-san..." Lenalee mummered and Komui sat up. "All I know about it is that it turns a person back into a child. Most likely the age of seven, eightish. I wouldn't really know anymore seeing as I was following a how-to make list a scientist dropped."

Allen stiffened, catching the attention of Lavi and Lenalee. "Allen..?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Well, I best prepared to be turned into a child." He got up quickly and left, leaving Lavi and Lenalee looking at each other confused.

* * *

The next day, Allen was late to breakfast. Lenalee and Lavi walked over to his room and knocked, "Allen? You missed breakfast.." Lavi opened the door, finding Allen still asleep in his bed. Lenalee shook him awake gently, when she noticed the change.

"Allen-kun..?" She asked as he opened his eyes. "Hmm...?" He yawned and sat up.

Lavi raised a brow and walked over, "Yo, when did you get the new look?"

Allen looked at him confused, then hopped out of bed and ran over to the mirror, touching his hair. "Oh no..." His hair was now a reddish-brown and it went down to his shoulder blades. Studying his face, his scar was gone and his eyes were more stormy than usual. Allen turned back towards his friends and noticed they were staring at something. Following their gaze, Allen's eyes widened. His left arm was red and scaly, with black fingernails and an unusual green cross on the back of his hand.

"Even that reverted!?" He exclaimed, catching the other two people in the room off guard. "Wh-What do you mean?" Lenalee asked and Allen sighed.

"This is how I would look if I hadn't tried to resurrect Mana using the Earl. It seems everything reverted but my height and talking style. Hopefully this stupid potion doesn't revert memories..." Allen shuddered at the thought and Lavi walked over. "Hey, Allen, why isn't your left arm moving? On it's own I mean."

Lenalee looked at him confused and Allen scratched the back of his head, "It seems my arm has reverted to the time before I activated it. My arm before activation was paralyzed." He explained. "It made work a little harder, but I managed somehow."

"Paralyzed? Can you try to activate Crown Clown?" Lavi asked Allen, who nodded. "I can try."

He looked down at his arm and concentrated, 'Innocence, activate!'

Nothing happened. "... Well... It seems I can't activate Crown Clown..." Allen looked back up. Lenalee gasped and Lavi sighed. "Oh how do we fix this?"

"Hopefully, Komui will finish that antidote soon." Allen stretched. "Anyway, can you to leave?"

"Huh? Why?" Lavi asked and Allen gave him a look. "So I can change."

Lenalee blushed and ran out of the room, and Lavi grinned, following her.

* * *

Allen met up with them in the cafeteria, "Hey, Lena, do you have an extra hair tie on you?" He asked standing beside where she was sitting. "Yeah, here you go." She took out a hair tie from the coat pocket and handed it him. "Thanks." Allen mumbled through the hair tie as he put his hair up into something simple.

"Allen~!" Lavi jumped onto him. "What is it Lavi..?" Allen pushed him off and sighed. "Komui said he wanted you after you ate. Heya Lena-Lady." Lavi grinned.

"Che, who's that?" They heard Kanda. Allen looked behind him and glared at Kanda, "It's Allen, BaKanda."

"Moyashi? What's up with the stupid look?"

"It's Allen and this is my natural look."

"Che, whatever. Just move out of my way."

"Grr..." Allen was pulled away from Kanda before they ended up fighting again.

Allen walked up to the counter and Jeryy looked at him. "Hmm..? And who is this cutie~?"

"Jeryy, it's me! Allen!" Allen grinned as Jeryy made a surprised face, which melted back into his usual happy smile.

"The usual I'm guessing? All in large portions?" Jeryy asked in a knowing smile and Allen nodded happily. "Go find you a seat and I'll bring the cart over when I finish~."

* * *

When Allen finished his meal, he noticed Reever calling him over. Walking over Reever patted his shoulder, "Komui wants you. Be safe, who knows what he'll do."

Allen laughed and nodded, beginning his walk to Komui's office. When he entered, Komui gave him a smile. "Good news or bad news?"

"Uh, good first." Allen sat down. "Good news, we're currently working on an antidote." Komui said motioning over to Johnny with the chemistry set. Johnny waved then continued working, mumbling something about not getting any sleep.

"Bad news..?"

"Bad news, Link will return in 2 days." Komui sighed and Allen groaned. "He's a good guy and all, but sometimes he can be a pain..."

Komui chuckled and Allen sat up, "Is that all? Or is there more I should be wary of?"

"The antidote should be done in about a week. Survive until you can, also, anything we should be wary of child Allen?" Komui asked.

Allen looked uneasy, "I'll admit I don't remember much before and a little during Mana. It appears I have some amnesia of that time, so I can't really warn you of anything. Let me guess, the moment Ravioli finds out, he'll want you marking down each second just in case something pops up about the 14th.." Allen sighed.

"You probably shouldn't call Inspector that... He won't like that."

"See if I care."

"Haha... You may leave now." Komui watched the boy leave his office and closed his eyes. _'Hopefully... nothing bad will happen.'_

* * *

The next morning, Allen had been late to breakfast. "Come on Lena-Lady! He must be sleeping in again!" Lavi laughed as he knocked on Allen's door. There was a loud crash inside and they entered, finding a boy on the floor.

"O-Oww..." He rubbed the back of his head and Lenalee walked over to him, "You okay, Allen?"

"Y-Yeah... It seems my body shrunk while I was sleeping... Not used to this tiny body.." He looked up at her. His clothes were a dirty and tattered, his shirt wasn't all the way tucked in. It also looked like he just got out of a fight, bruises and scratches lined his body along with a few small scars and old blood stains.

"Allen... Why are you so injured? This couldn't have happened just by falling out of bed." Lavi said looking over Allen who winced in pain.

"As I explained to Komui, I don't remember much of my life before and a little during Mana. I don't know why, but I do know if I run into anything from my past, it'll probably trigger something. Can you help me up?" Allen asked and Lenalee helped him.

"You two go on ahead. I need to think about something." Lavi smiled as Lenalee picked Allen up. "Okay, come on Allen! There is something I want to show you." Lenalee smiled as she walked out of the room holding Allen who looked embarrassed.

Lavi watched them and once they were out of eyesight and earshot, he sighed. He hated lying to his friends, but he wanted to know a little more than Allen was letting on. Looking around his room, he opened the closet and found a tattered case opened with pictures and posters. It was also filled with little other things like a dusty ball. "Is this..?" He looked closer at the posters and saw a clown with a boy on his shoulders, a wide smile on his face. The child looked like how Allen currently looked, so he assumed this was from when he traveled with Mana(who he assumed the clown was). There was a newspaper clipping and Lavi lifted it up so he could see it in better lighting. Gasping, he quickly put it back, besides, he shouldn't even be looking through his best friend's stuff. Standing up, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He finally found Lenalee and Allen after roaming the halls for a while. She was showing him the Finder recruitment area, and he looked around. "How's he doing?" Lavi asked Lenalee when he walked over.

"Better. I looked over him on the way here.." She said right before breaking down into tears. Lavi looked at her surprised, "L-L-Lenalee!?"

"He doesn't know it, but he has 4 broken ribs! And I'm pretty sure that's not all!" She said through her tears. Lavi hugged her and looked at the boy, who didn't seem to notice anything. He... looks distant. All of a sudden, yelling was heard. Looking over, they saw someone being rejected.

"I'm sorry sir, but could you please go to the rejection line? We have other people waiting." A senior Finder tried to reason, but the rejected person kept yelling. Looking at Allen, he noticed the fear on his face. "Shit..!" Lavi let go of Lenalee(who was calming down) and ran over to Allen, who suddenly passed out.

"It triggered something in him!" Lavi yelled over to Lenalee who ran over and picked Allen up gently. "Take him to the infirmary, I'll go get Komui!" Lavi began to run as he saw a blur of black and auburn passed by him. Lavi ran straight to Komui's office, not even stopping when he passed by Bookman.

* * *

"You say he just passed out?" Komui asked, looking at the boy worriedly. Lavi nodded and Lenalee held Allen's hand. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, it just seems something triggered within Allen, making the last part of the potion's effect take place faster than anticipated. He should wake soon, but I don't think he'll remember us. I remember I made it so the potion would not only change the body, but mindset as well." Komui said.

Before Lenalee could get up, Kanda stormed in and grabbed Komui's uniform collar. "You, me, outside, now." Kanda ordered, dragging Komui away. A few moments, they both returned, but Komui was beat up. "Aww, so Yuu-chan does care for Allen~." Lavi grinned and Kanda glared at him.

Head Nurse walked in just as Allen groaned. "He's waking up!" Lenalee said, looking at the boy.

He sat up and slowly opened his eyes, "Damn Cosimo..." He mumbled and everyone's eyes widened. _D-D-Did Allen just swear!?_

Looking around, the boy glared at everyone, "Where ta bloody 'ell am I ya bloody wankers. I bet yer all a bunch o' pedos." Allen growled and everyone was stunned. _THIS IS KID ALLEN!?_

Kanda was first to recover, "What the hell are you saying, Moyashi?" Allen's glare traveled over to Kanda, "What are ya? A tranny?"

Kanda was very tempted to pull Mugen out, but Lavi quickly stopped him. Bookman walked in and stood in front of Allen.

"What is your name, boy?" He asked.

"Don't have one. People jus' call me Red, 'cause of... mah..." He trailed off, glancing at his arm, which was covered by a long sleeve shirt and a glove. _'Thank goodness...'_ "I answered yer question, now answer mine. Where ta bloody 'ell am I?" He glared at Bookman again.

"You are currently in the infirmary of the Black Order. We are a group of people who work under the Vatican." Bookman kept it short. Red's eyes widened, "Vatican...? Like a Catholic Church..?" He asked and Bookman nodded.

"Hey, Al-Red, can I see your arm?" Komui asked kindly and Red instantly darted out of the bed and tried to escape, but Lenalee blocked him.

Red turned around and looked at them, frightened. "I swear I ain't no demon! Jus' please let me leave and I'll nevah return! I promise! Please don't burn or beat me!" He begged and Lenalee gasped. _'There's no way... But it's true.'_ Lavi thought grimly and Komui slowly made his way over to the frightened boy. Lenalee hugged him and snapped Red out of his fright.

"Red, we promise we won't do anything of the sort." Komui smiled again. "But can I please see your arm?"

Red looked at his arm, then reluctantly nodded, wiggling out of Lenalee's hug, he took off his shirt. Head Nurse looked at the boy and her gaze softened. You could see his ribs, he was so skinny. He looked as if he barely ate a thing. Komui inspected Red's arm, "It seems what Lavi said was true. We'll keep you with us for a while, is that okay?"

Red's look hardened into a glare, "I can't. I got work, and work means food. Besides I got ta return to tah circus."

"The circus..? Ah! Right! They said that we could watch you until they return! They went into another town, so currently we are watching you." Lenalee smiled and Red glared at her. "Really? Gah! They sold me off! I knew they didn't want me!" His growled, his British accent making it sound weird to Lenalee.

"Sold you? No! They just didn't want you to get-" Red broke Lenalee off, "in tah way. Ya ya, I 'erd it from all ovah. Lies, don't let them get to ya." Red sighed, looking annoyed. Suddenly his stomach growled and Lavi grinned.

"Hungry?"


	2. The Black Order

**Chapter 1 - The Black Order**

* * *

"Hungry?"

Red glared at Lavi, "No I ain't." But just as he said that, his stomach growled, which made his argument invalid. Lavi won.

"Uh-huh." Lavi bent down to Red's height and Lenalee smiled, "Red, after we eat, do you want to hang out with us? We can watch you," She then glanced over at her brother, "and it'll be just me, you, Lavi, and Kanda."

Komui was about to protest but Reever and Johnny grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back to the mess he made. "Go on ahead Lenalee! We'll handle Komui." Reever said, waving them off.

Lenalee took Red's hand and he glared at her, "Why are ya bein' so nice?" He mumbled and Kanda hit the top of his head. "Be grateful. Unlike others, these guys won't hurt you. But if you get in my way, I will cut you down. Child Moyashi or not." Lavi and Lenalee looked at Kanda surprised. "Yuu-chan is being nice?" Lavi exclaimed, earning him a death glare from Kanda. Huffing, Kanda walked on ahead and Lenalee giggled.

"Ya'll nutjobs..." Red looked at them and sighed, "But I guess ya are okay..." He whispered under his breath, making sure it wasn't audible enough for the other two. Lenalee looked at Red and then back at Lavi, nodding. Lavi grinned and picked Red up, "Lets go!"

"O-Oi! Put me down!" Red cried and Lenalee smiled. "Come on, Red! Let's go eat!"

* * *

When they entered the cafeteria, Red instantly hopped off of Lavi and hid behind Lenalee. _'I guess he's still a little wary of us. After all, this place has a lot of people.'_ Lavi thought as he watched Red look around. Lenalee turned and bent down in front of Red, giving him another one of her kind smiles, "What's wrong?" She asked and he looked at her.

"I've nevah seen this many people in one place unless..." He trailed off and Lenalee understood he might not want to talk about it. "Well, these people are okay! They won't hurt you." She looked at Lavi, who smirked. "Probably except Yuu, but don't worry about him."

Red nodded hesitantly and followed them to the counter where Jeryy popped his head out. Jeryy looked at Red who glared back at him and looked at Lenalee, who mouthed 'Allen, don't ask'.

"Hello~ What would you like darling? I can make you anything." Jeryy asked Red who looked back at Lavi and Lenalee.

"I- uh... I normally eat leftovahs..." Red looked back at Jeryy who looked surprised. "Well, besides those, what would you like~?" He asked and Red shrugged, "That's all I really know."

"Hmm... Get him the 'usual' but in smaller portions. Make it portions fit for Timothy. Also I would like a chocolate cake please!" Lenalee smiled and Jeryy nodded. "And you?" Jeryy asked Lavi who thought for a moment. "I'll take some yakiniku."

They went to go sit down at a table when Timothy ran in, "I'm back!" He ran over to the trio and stopped, "Who's he? A new exorcist?"

Red glared at Timothy who glared back. Timothy broke away first and looked around, "Where's Allen?" He asked. Lavi bent down and whispered into Timothy's ear, earning a gasp from the blue haired kid. Red walked over to the table and sat down, thinking about what to do after he left. Maybe take up an odd job at another circus, or maybe he could pickpocket.

"Food's here." Lenalee said handing him a plate of mitarashi dango and a pie. Red looked at her confused, "How much..?"

She looked confused as Lavi spoke up, "It's free."

"Free...?" He looked at the food suspiciously. _'If they're feeding me willingly and it's free too... There is most likely something in it... and I trusted them!'_ Red thought, glaring at the food. Lavi noticed and his eye widened, _'They wouldn't... would they?'_

He sat down beside Red and grabbed one of the dango taking a bite he looked at Red. "See? Nothing is in it. It's completely safe."

Red glared at him for a few more seconds, before taking one of the dango. He stared at it, then took a small bite. His eyes widened, "It's delicious!" He exclaimed. "I've nevah had anything like it!"

Lenalee smiled and sat down in front of the two, Timothy sitting next to her.

* * *

After breakfast, Red followed Lenalee as she left the cafeteria. She only noticed he was behind her by the time she reached her room. "Hey Red! What's up?" She asked and he looked annoyed. "Eyepatch got annoying, Blue didn't really interest me, and Tranny didn't wanna talk. So I came with ya."

Lenalee opened her door and let Red in, "Besides, ya remind me of the only nice person in ta circus." He finished as he went over to her bed and climbed on. "Only nice person?" She asked as she closed her door and sat down beside the small boy.

"Yea, the othahs don't really like me. It's 'cause I'm a demon child. Ya see, ta woman who ya remind me of, she and this clown are ta only people who are nice to me. Her name was somethin' like Carla, and ta clown's name I believe started with a M." He looked at her, "There is one damned clown named Cosimo who'd beat me if I made one wrong move. Or if he jus' felt like it. He an' ta othahs would beat me, except those two."

Lenalee gasped and Red snorted, "Ta streets were rougher. People got mugged, killed, and othah things. I'd go to people's houses only to get beat, even though all I'd want is food. I'd work to pay it back, but once they see mah arm, it's getting beat and thrown out for me. Churches and orphanages were no different, except they'd try to exorcise me."

Lenalee was on the verge of tears as she hugged Red, who stiffened, then slowly relaxed. "Why are ya cryin'?" He mumbled annoyed but she just hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go. He looked away and sighed, "Only this once. And NEVER tell anyone I did this.. I'd only let Carla hug me, but she was kicked out of the circus. So..." He looked at the girl, still clearly annoyed, and hugged her.

She cried onto his shoulder and he gave her a look of pity, _'Why does she care so much for me? I'm just a demon child.'_ He patted her back and helped her calm down, trying to sooth the crying girl. Normally he wouldn't let anyone see this side of him, but he wasn't as cold-hearted as the circus people. After a few moments they let go of each other, "Bettah?" He asked, moving a hair out of her face with his right-hand. She nodded and smiled, "Thank you Red."

She told him of her past and he nodded, understanding her pain. "Well, at least ya have friends." He said before yawning. Lenalee gave him another famous smile and picked him up, taking him back to Allen's room.

* * *

The next morning, Red woke up to yelling outside the door. Sitting up, he got out of the bed and reached up towards to doorknob. Opening the door, he was met with Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, The crazy scientist, and an unfamiliar man.

"Hey, who ta 'ell are ya?" He asked pointing towards Link.

"Walker, you are to come with me. Leverrier wants you." The man said, and Red studied his face. He could tell the man was regretting something, but Red brushed it off.

"Who's that?" He demanded and the scientist looked away as Lenalee looked fearful. "He is one of our higher ups. He orders Komui and the other branch heads around." Lavi growled and Kanda 'che'd'.

Red looked back at Link, "Who were ya again?"

"I am Link Howard. Now we need to go." Link said grabbing Red's hand forcefully, but Red could see the tiny hint of hurt in Link's eyes. Red tried to get out of his grasp, but something yellow circled him and he suddenly felt heavy. "What ta-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was dragged away.

"PUT ME TA FUCK DOWN!" Red yelled. Lenalee was about to chase after them, but Komui and Lavi stopped her.

"Lavi, go." Komui ordered as he held his sister. Lavi nodded and ran after Link.

* * *

Red was thrown into a room that looked mainly empty, except for two couches and a table. There was a man sitting on one of the couches, eating what seemed to be a cake. "Why hello there, Walker. How are you feeling?"

"Who ta fuck is this Walker person? Mah name ain't Walker. People call me Red though, I have no name." Red growled, sitting on the other couch facing the man.

"Watch your language boy, I have no patience. Now, all I need you to do is answer some questions. Got it?" The man ordered and Red glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. First question, do you know the 14th?"

"14th? Isn't that a number?"

"I'll ask the questions! Do you know who Mana is?"

"Is that his name? He's just a clown at ta circus. I think he has a dog named Allen though..."

"Do you know a man named Marian Cross?"

"I don't know who ta he- who is is..."

"What about a man named the Millennium Earl?"

"N-No... Why are ya askin' me all of these questions...?" Red asked, looking around anxiously.

The man, Leverrier, got a pissed look on his face and stood up.

"I SAID I'LL BE THE ONE ASKING QUESTIONS!" He yelled at Red, making him flinch and curl up into a defensive ball. Leverrier took the hint he was abused a lot and smirked, raising his hand, he hit Red.

* * *

Red awoke in the white room he had originally woke in on the first day he was there. Looking around, he sat up and noticed eyes suddenly glued to him. "Wh-What..?" Red asked, but then instantly winced in pain. _'Oh yeah... That one guy beat me... and these guys said I was safe here...'_

He looked at them, slowly not trusting them as much as before. He slowly scooted farther from them and they looked worried, and most of all, hurt. Red tore off the needles in his arm and made my way for the door, running down the halls he didn't care where he ended up, as long as he was away from people. Red ran into one hallway and slowed down, walking normally now. He saw Kanda briskly walking down the hall and decided to follow him.

Kanda finally stopped in a hall where there was loud yelling. Looking around, Red made sure not to be seen, when he saw who was yelling. Kanda was trying to stop the man, who had apparently failed this 'Finder Test' thingy.

"Oh yea? And what will you do you filthy tranny." The man snarled at Kanda and Red looked at the man, enraged,

Kanda was about to pull out his sword when Red ran down the hall and punched the man in the face. Kanda looked surprised as he saw the kid try to beat this adult up. Pulling Red off of the man, the man narrowed his eyes at Red, "Red..? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here!? And why the fuck do you look like you did around 8 years ago?" The man growled and grabbed the kid from Kanda.

"Fuck... You... Cosimo..." Red snarled and tried to kick him. Cosimo threw Red onto the ground and began to repeatedly kick Red in the stomach. "Filthy demon child, don't touch me."

Kanda punched the man and helped Red up. Glaring at Cosimo, Kanda checked Red's new injuries.

"Why the hell are you helping that demon child? Wait... Where is that damned clown Mana that took Red? If Red is here, that fucktard is." Cosimo growled.

Kanda's eyes widened as he remembered Mana is dead currently, and Red doesn't know. He barely even knows who Mana is right now.

Kanda looked at a Finder who nodded and dragged Cosimo away, and Kanda picked the now unconscious Red up, taking him back to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Chapter end! I hope you liked and if you want, leave a review!**

 **Bye!  
-Stormi**

 **im so sorry Red...**


	3. Truth about the Potion

**Chapter 2 - Truth about the Potion**

* * *

Red woke up to a splintering headache, sitting up, he put his hand up to his head. He could also barely make out what the other people in the room were saying.

"Cross... potion... Allen... Red... slowly... re-aging... past..." He faintly heard the talking and tried to focus on who was talking. There were only two other people this time, the crazy scientist(Komui) and some red-headed lady-man.

"Ah! He's awake!" He heard the scientist exclaim and Red looked over at him. The red-headed man walked over and studied him, then grunted, "He seems to be the age when he traveled with Mana." The man said, looking at Red in the eye.

Red looked down confused as new memories entered his head, Mana, the truth about Carla, traveling, his new name, the dog, leaving the damned circus. "Mana..?" His voice sounded a bit kinder, but still held the roughness and accent. Komui knitted his brows and looked at the papers in his hand, "So... it does slowly re-age the affected person."

The red-haired man sighed and took the papers from Komui, "Shit... In a couple days we'll have to deal with..." He looked over at Red and bent down, "What is your name?"

"Red, but ta clown named Mana keeps callin' me Allen. A-And on some days, he'd call me... Nea?" Red looked confused, and he also felt confused on the inside.

"I see... He's losing it..." The man whispered, giving Red a saddened look. "My name is Marian Cross. But you can call me Cross. Komui! Inform the others about Red's condition." Cross ordered and the scientist nodded, running off.

Cross looked back at Red and saw the conflict and confusion in the boy's eyes, but it still had their sharp edge. "Where is he..? Mana?" Red asked, his accent growing weaker and Cross patted Red's head.

"He'll be home soon. For now we'll look after you." Cross stood up and walked out of the room. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and leaned against the wall. "It seems he doesn't remember being here earlier." He mumbled, looking over at the watchdog, Link.

"Did he mention anything about the 14th?" Link asked and Cross sighed, "No. Can you leave the boy in peace for now? Soon, something will happen to him and just in case, I need to talk to a certain someone." Cross left and went over into Komui's office, taking the phone and dialing a number.

"Mother? Yeah, it's me. Listen... it's about Allen..."

* * *

"CROSS IS ALIVE!?" Lavi yelled as soon as Komui told them the news.

"Yes, and it seems Allen doesn't remember us." Komui finished, looking at Johnny, Reever, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. "He's still Red, but now he's the age where he first began traveling with Mana."

"Allen..." Lenalee looked worried. "I wonder... is his next aging when... he... you know... tried to bring Mana back?"

Everyone stayed silent as they thought about it. He'll slowly have to revert back to his original age, meaning he'd probably soon have to go through having the hole created in his heart as well. Unless the Science Department could come up with the antidote soon.

"Anyway, we need to help him. It seems his injuries from before healed when he aged, meaning the abused period in his life has ended. He still has his accent and everything, the cold glare included. But it does seem he's warmed to people a bit. I saw more emotion in his eyes... more than he'd show us even now." Komui added the last part to himself.

Cross walked in and Tim ate his cigarette. "Listen here brats, Allen will soon in about two days age again. As you may have predicted, his next growth will be when he makes a contract with the Earl to bring Mana back. But judging by how much he aged this time, it will be after the process of being cursed." Cross sat down and looked at them seriously. "Let's just say, the next age will be hell. Literal hell."

"Why's that?" Lavi asked and Tim sat on Cross's head, getting comfy.

"It will be hell because Allen will have to endure the pain that was caused to him. Physical and mental. Let's say, the pain lasted a month. Allen yelled and screamed till he lost his voice the whole time as convulsive pain coursed through the left side of his face. I had to literally hold him down to stop his thrashing as I tried to clean the wound. The left size of his face was also swollen and red, you could barely recognize him." Cross crossed his legs and lit another cigarette as he watched everyone's expressions change. "After that, I had to play father and help him as he was traumatized. He never moved from the spot on the bed and barely slept. His heart was damaged, and it seriously affected him. He didn't even touch his food. I had to... never-mind that, let's just say I had to take care of him. When I finally got him to talk, he had on the Mask of Mana, which as we all know, became permanent on him."

Everyone looked down, and Lenalee nearly broke down into tears. Lavi looked grim and thought about the always smiling boy. Kanda kept his stone face, but on the inside, he though about how he and Allen both had pretty fucked up lives. Komui didn't know how to feel. They sat there in the sad silence, now knowing what to prepare for.

* * *

The next day, Red was talking with Lenalee and Lavi about Mana and how to do some tricks. "He also taught me how ta preform this one cool trick! I tol' 'im I wanted to be a cool clown afta' all! Ya see, Mana is ta only one who'd treat me human, though he kept callin' me the same name as 'is dead dog."

"I-I see." Lenalee said, glancing at Lavi who still had on his everlasting grin. Fake, just like Allen's.

"It's getting a little late, how 'bout we head on to bed so we can get up tomorrow and have more fun then?" Lavi stood up and Red glared at him, disappointed. "I don' wanna."

"Come on. Besides, Mana said he'd come back tomorrow night." Lenalee gave him a smile and his face brightened at the mention of the name. "M'kay!"

Lenalee traded a glance with Lavi and nodded, picking the small bony boy up, they made their way to Allen's room. Placing him in the bed, they gave him the brightest smile they could and left the room. Cross and Komui were already there, Cross holding a rope. "Mother suggested it. Seeing as I had a little trouble last time, she mentioned maybe it'd go easier with this rope."

Komui and Cross entered the room and drugged the sleeping boy, tying him up in the rope, all four of them waited for when Allen would wake up. With his dreaded screams.

* * *

Sudden screams woke Komui and Lenalee. They bolted into Allen's room to find Cross and Lavi already there. Lenalee gasped at the sight, Allen's hair was white, like how she knew him, but his face, it was just as Cross had said. Allen was screaming his head off and Cross tried to straddle him, so he could pop some drugs into Allen's mouth to make him sleep, but Allen's thrashing through the rope made it hard.

Cross looked over at Lavi and said something they couldn't hear over Allen's screaming, but it seemed Lavi understood because he ran out of the room.

Komui ran over to Cross to try and help him and Lenalee stood guard at the door, just in case any wanderers don't get to mortified. She saw Lavi return with Kanda and Link following him.

"Oi, baka usagi, who's screaming and what's happening?" She heard Kanda yell and Link seemed to realize before Kanda it was Allen. Link ran into the room and Lavi told Kanda that Allen had aged and that he was in pain. When Kanda entered the room, he froze and his eyes widened a small bit.

"Moyashi..?" He asked as Link ran beside Allen.

"Marian Cross what is happening?!" Link demanded, glaring at Cross before returning his attention to the screaming boy.

"He aged, now help me and bind him before he brakes the ropes!" Cross yelled and Link stared at Allen for a few moments, before pulling out his talismans and binding Allen.

Cross told Kanda to hold Allen down as he struggled in the bindings and Kanda complied without saying anything. He dropped Mugen into Lenalee's hands and walked over, holding the boy down. Cross grinned and finally got the meds into Allen's mouth. Allen slowly began to calm down and soon passed out, leaving the room in silence.

"She was right. It IS easier the second time!" Cross laughed and then stopped, realizing the tension in the room. "So, you guys can go rest and we can take turns watching him. This only lasts two days right? I can handle first shift." Cross pulled over a chair and Link sat on his bed. Everyone else left the room and Link began to glare at Cross.

"Explanation. NOW." He ordered and Cross got comfy in the chair.

"Fine! God you're so uptight. Listen closely for his next age..." Cross began, measuring the ages till he reached 16.

* * *

 **Chapter end! Review if you want and I'll see you next time!**

 **Bye!  
~Stormi**


	4. Holes

**Chapter 3 - Holes**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS NEXT AGE WILL BE HIM WHEN YOU GAVE HIM HIS FIRST PILE OF DEBT!?" Link shouted and Cross sighed.

"As I said, judging by how much he aged there, his first pile of debt should already have happened. It's not WHEN I gave it to him. It's AFTER." He clarified and looked back at the sleeping child. His hair it's iconic snow white, and the scar was healing faster. "He should be waking up again soon. Shit, how will we explain a child screaming his head off to the Order?" Cross mumbled, getting up.

"Watch him. I'm going to get a bottle of wine." He began to walk out of the room, "And don't worry about me running away. I'll be staying until Allen is normal and I get to beat up Komui."

Link glared at Cross as he left the room, then turned to face Allen. He was beginning to shift in his sleep, which told Link he would be waking up soon. Standing up, Link walked over to the medicine and got ready just in case Allen woke. Sitting back down, he heard the door open, "Link..?"

Looking up, he saw Lenalee and Kanda, "It's our turn to watch him. Komui said for you to return to your temporary room for now to sleep." She smiled weakly and Kanda walked forward, taking the meds from Link's hands before pushing him out of the room, locking the door. "Kanda... Do you think he's going to wake soon?" She asked, worried.

"Possibly. Now go sit down before I end up forcing you." He looked at Lenalee then the boy, who flinched in his sleep. "Che... He's going to wake soon."

* * *

Just as Kanda and Link said, he did wake soon. Lenalee unlocked the door for the others and watched as Kanda held Allen down. Blood was running down Allen's face again and he was screaming a cold, bloodcurdling scream. "Che... We need to clean up the blood and wound." Kanda growled as he finally got the medicine into Allen's mouth. Lenalee nodded and grabbed a wet cloth, dipping it into cold water, then changed places with Kanda. She wiped down his face and made sure the bleeding stopped.

"Okay... We should be good now." She got off of Allen and cleaned off the cloth. Kanda looked at the boy, narrowing his eyes.

"He's slowly growing." Kanda pointed out after observing the boy.

"I just hope we have an antidote before... that point in his life." Lenalee whispered and went back to cleaning up the cloth.

* * *

When Lenalee was done with her watch with Kanda, she went straight to Reever, seeing as her brother was watching Allen with Lavi. "Reever! How's the antidote?" She asked as she ran into the Science Department section.

"Ah! Lenalee, done with your shift?" Reever turned around and Lenalee nodded. "That's good. Right, the antidote. The process is slow, and I'm afraid we might not make it in time for that time." He frowned at looked back down at the clipboard in his hand. "I have informed Chief Bak about our situation and asked how we should handle the problem just in case. He told me to make sure when it happens, that his room looks foggy, if it is foggy, all we have to do is attach him to an IV. But if it isn't foggy, we need to attach him to a machine that will keep his heart going until he ages."

Lenalee stood there in the silence after Reever told her that and sat down in a nearby empty chair. "I hope we do make it in time. I don't think I'll be able to handle it again..."

"Well, luckily after that, the only painful next will be him stabbing himself with Crown Clown. Also, after a little research, his aging process should go by faster now. We've put something in the medicine that will speed up his aging process. Now it should only last a whole day and a half. So basically 36 hours now instead of 48." Reever gave her a smile.

"Thank you.." Lenalee returned the smile then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Allen woke the next day and sat up, "Where am I..?" He asked and looked around. Link and Cross were watching him again, and when Allen spotted Cross, he made a bolt for the door. The two men were luckily asleep when Allen escaped, so he got away quickly. Looking around, he saw two people walking towards the room he just escaped from.

"He should've aged by now according to Reever's info. This is after all our third time watching him." He overheard the female say. Blinking a few times, he hid behind a conveniently placed pillar and watched them. They entered the room and he following, quickly running before spotted. Hiding under the bed, he listened to the conversation.

"OI! CROSS, TWO-DOTS! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled and he heard shuffling.

"When did I fall asleep...?" Another unfamiliar voice said, and Allen presumed it was the one called 'Two-Dots'.

"Wha? Ah shit, he aged didn't he? He's gone apparently.." Allen shivered at who talked. "Idiot apprentice probably saw me and made a break for it."

"Ehh? Now how are we supposed to find him!?" The female from before exclaimed. Allen scooted closer to the wall and pushed himself lower to the ground.

"I'd recommend one of us stay here just in case he returns. The others will go search for him." Cross stood up, "It'd also be best that I'm not the one who stays here. I say Lenalee do it."

"Lenalee, I trust you can do this properly." Two-Dots also stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Che." The other voice who's name was never said walked out of the room. Cross and Two-Dots followed and Lenalee sat down in the chair.

"Are they gone yet..?" Allen whispered and the girl, Lenalee, froze. He watched as she got down onto the floor and looked under the bed, finding the white-haired boy laying on the floor.

"Allen-kun! Yes, they are gone now." She smiled and he nodded, crawling out from under the bed.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her once he was out from under the bed.

"Cross told me it. My name is Lenalee." She sat back down and he hopped onto the bed.

"Nice to meet you. So... where am I? And why did Master knock me out and take me here?" Allen asked her, rubbing the back of his head from where Cross had hit him.

"You're at the Black Order." She looked at him, "Cross took you here so you could see what real exorcists are like."

"I see... He didn't have to knock me out though!" Allen pouted and Lenalee giggled.

"Che, no luck here. Did he... return..?" The Mystery Man walked in and trailed off when he saw the boy sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, Kanda-kun, he's apparently been in here the whole time. Allen, this is Kanda, he is another exorcist like me." Lenalee pointed at Kanda and Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Why's your hair so long?" He asked and Kanda glared at him.

"None of your business, Moyashi. Lena, I'm going to go get the others. Keep him right there." Kanda walked out of the room again and Allen looked over at Lenalee.

"Miss Lenalee, is he always like that?"

"Sadly, yes. And you don't need to call me Miss Lenalee, Allen-kun, Lenalee or Lena is just fine." She saw his hand behind his head and stood up. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" She asked, gently moving his hand and checking the back of his head. Allen blushed and tried squirming out of her grasp, "I-I'm fine! Really, I am!"

She gave him a look then grabbed the cold cloth again, putting it on the bump. "That should stop it's swelling." _'So this is when he took on the Mask... He's just as polite and selfless as he is now.'_

"Oi! Idiot Apprentice!" They heard someone call from the hall and Allen yelped. She smiled, _'At least good things stayed.'_

* * *

A few days later and Allen was now the same age as he was when he went on his first mission. He began recognizing us but wondered if the Order always looked like it is now. A few more people were let on about Allen's aging, mainly his other friends.

"So... The screaming a couple weeks ago was... Allen?" Miranda asked and Lavi nodded. Krory looked saddened and Timothy looked surprised, "What happened to him!?"

Lavi explained everything and Marie sighed, "At least he now knows the Order and some people."

They all agreed.

* * *

A couple weeks later, they all saw Komui getting ready for something and Lenalee froze. Lavi's face turned grim, walking over to Komui who was placing the equipment in Allen's room. "Is it tonight?"

"Yeah... Link said he'd watch for when it happens and call for us. Just be prepared.." Komui looked at them then continued to place the medical equipment into the room.

"Oi, what the hell are you even getting ready for?" Kanda asked and Lenalee walked away, still not ready.

"Allen's 'death'." Lavi looked at Kanda who looked back at him with a 'are-you-stupid?' look.

"The fuck? Moyashi is still alive though."

"I forgot you never heard about this yet. When our team was in China, we encountered a Fallen, Suman. Allen tried to save him, and nearly succeeded. But Tyki's Teez killed Suman. Allen was all beat up and worn out and couldn't fight Tyki. Apparently Allen was on Tyki's hit list and Tyki destroyed his arm and innocence. Allen made Timcanpy take Suman's innocence away and he did. Tyki pulled out another Teez and using his Noah ability, he made a small hole in Allen's heart." Kanda's eyes widened a bit as he continued to listen to Lavi, "Allen's innocence saved him. Some of the innocence plugged the hole in Allen's heart, allowing him to live as the rest of the innocence became Allen's new arm."

"So the only reason Moyashi is alive right now is because of Crown Clown?"

"Not currently, but yes. Crown Clown is what keeps Allen alive." Lavi looked away and noticed Allen walking their way, yawning.

"And it seems it's time for us to wait."

* * *

Link woke so a sudden cracking sound. Looking over towards Allen, he watched as Allen's innocence shattered and his arm disappeared. Link instantly got up and checked Allen's pulse. It was slow and slowly stopping. Link bolted out the door and called for Komui, who was in his office with the others.

* * *

"So... He's dead right now?" Cross asked and Lenalee left the room.

"General! And no, he's about to die though if his innocence doesn't act soon." Komui looked around them, noticing the thick fog of innocence.

Lavi walked over to Allen and bent down, placing his head on Allen's chest. Allen's heart stopped for a few seconds and Lavi held in his breath, and after a few minutes, he heard a very slow, faint beating of a heart. Lavi let his breath out and stood back up, "He's alive. His heart stopped for a few minutes though. The innocence must've done it's job. Now, according to what Bak told us, he should be in coma until he ages again."

Komui looked a little relieved, but was still worried. Also according to Bak, Allen's heart kept stopping and restarting for hours until Allen woke up, and it was unknown when or if he'd wake again. Even now, there was a chance of Allen dying.

"Che, the baka. I'll go tell Lenalee before the stress kills her." Kanda left and soon returned with Lenalee, who looked super worried and scared.

"Will he be okay?" She asked and Komui nodded.

"Yeah. Cross, can you please go get Allen some of that medicine so we could hurry up? Link knows where it is." Komui gave them a weak smile and Link sighed, grabbing Cross's arm and dragging him away.

"Baka Moyashi, getting himself killed." Kanda sat down on Link's bed and Lenalee sat in the chair next to Allen.

"So this fog.. it's Crown Clown?" Lenalee asked, moving her hand slight in the air.

"Yes. This is Crown Clown." Komui confirmed, looking at Allen who was sickly pale and only had one arm. "And it seems Allen doesn't have his arm currently."

"Let's just hope he makes it through the night. Coffee anyone?" Lavi asked, getting situated on the wall.

* * *

 **Chapter end! Review if you'd like.**

 _ **/Nothing else to say/**_

 **Bye!  
~Stormi**


	5. Antidote

**Chapter 4 - Antidote**

* * *

"Coffee anyone?" Lavi asked, getting situated on the wall.

Lenalee was holding Allen's hand and didn't look away. Kanda just let out a che and stayed seated on Link's bed. Komui kept checking Allen's monitors, making sure he's alive and breathing. Reever entered and whispered something into Komui's ear then walked out.

"It seems I am needed. I trust you guys can watch him and make sure he stays breathing. If something happens before Cross and Link return with the medicine, try your best at keeping him alive." Komui said while walking out. After he closed the door, Allen began to shift slightly.

"M... Mana..." Allen whispered in his coma, kinda like how Krory kept saying Eliade in his coma.

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee watched him, worried for her friend. Lavi looked a little unsure if it was okay leaving three teens to watch over a dying/living coma patient.

"Do you think he'll wake soon? He should be currently aging right now, right?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall and walking over, observing the foggy room. The innocence danced in the air as he walked around.

"Che, I don't know. Just make sure he lives so I can kill him later." Kanda growled and Lavi grinned.

All of a sudden, before Lenalee could scold Kanda, Allen's pulse disappeared. "ALLEN-KUN!" Lenalee stood up and checked everywhere else for a pulse, finding none.

"Ah! Allen!" Lavi walked over quickly, making sure he was still breathing. "Shit, he's not breathing.."

Before Kanda could react, the door opened and Cross entered, Link following close behind.

"How's my idiot apprentice?" He asked, not even noticing or caring about the tension in the room.

"He isn't breathing and we've lost his pulse! Hang in there buddy!" Lavi quickly started to try and save Allen.

"Move!" Link pushed Lavi out of his way and injected Allen with a syringe. Pulling the syringe out, he stepped back, "That was the medicine made to make him age faster. If I'm right, Allen should age right now and end up being saved that way. If not, then I am sorry."

Cross pushed everyone out of the room and locked the door, "I'll watch him. Go eat something." He said, trying to make the others leave.

"General-!" Link was cut off, probably being dragged away by Kanda or Lavi.

Cross looked back at Allen and watched as the innocence formed it's true form, the white body and mask.

"Go. Save him." Cross sat down in the chair and Crown Clown watched him carefully before nodding, returning to Allen. Allen's arm returned and he woke up, sitting up quickly.

"Ah! Fou! Bak!" Allen looked surprised to find where he was. Looking over at Cross, he glared, "Master? What are you doing here?"

"You've been asleep, so your friends brought you home." Cross looked at Tim who landed on Allen's head. Tim smiled and nibbled on Allen's hair a little.

"I'm a little hungry..." Allen muttered.

"Then go eat. I'm not going anywhere anyway, the higher ups have me on watch." Cross lit a cigarette and watched Allen leave. When he was sure Allen was gone, he sighed, "It seems his mask is growing slightly weaker. To think I almost broke it once.."

* * *

Allen walked into the cafeteria and looked confused. When he spotted Lenalee and the others, he walked over. "Hey, how long was I asleep? It seems we got renovations."

Lenalee looked like she was about to cry, Lavi looked relieved his friend was awake, and Kanda looked like Kanda. Link ate a bite of his pie, "Walker, just go eat."

"Who're you?" Allen asked Link and Link looked annoyed, before remembering he and Allen hadn't met him yet.

"Howard Link. I help you." He looked back down at his pie and took another bite, only to glance back up and see Allen leave.

* * *

"Finally... All we have to do now is test it." Komui smiled, relieved and tired. They had finally completed the antidote, just as Lenalee burst in with the news Allen had aged and is awake.

"Perfect. Let's go give our little friend this." Komui grinned evilly as he held up a syringe with a purple glowing liquid in it. Reever slowly backed away from Komui and smiled, hoping it'd work.

* * *

 **Chapter end! Next chapter is the final chapter and Epilogue.**

 **Review if you'd like!**

 **Bye!  
~Stormi**

 _ **P.S. Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. Next chapter will either be longer or shorter as well.**_


	6. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter and Epilogue! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me on this, after all, it was my first DGM fanfic. I loved all of your reviews and I hope to see you guys again on other fanfics.**  
 **~Stormi**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Allen was taken to Komui's office and sat down on the couch. He looked confused, but decided to keep quiet.

"Allen~ This will only take a second." He heard Komui say in a fake sweet voice that made everyone in the room cringe.

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly injected with the syringe which emptied it's contents into Allen's bloodstream. Feeling faint, Allen brought his hand up to his head, "Wha..?" He passed out.

Lavi looked at the teen and sighed, "Now we just hope this works."

* * *

Allen woke a few hours later, clearly confused on why he was even asleep in the first place.

Lavi and Link explained everything to him and Allen looked shocked about what had happened. Lenalee gave him a comforting hug, which Allen returned.

"Seeing as you all know now, it seems I can finally drop my act." Allen gave them a real smile.

* * *

 ** _A Few Years Later_**

* * *

"General Walker!" Link ran after Allen as he walked towards his room.

"Yes, Link?" Allen asked, turning around.

"It appears we have a new mission. And please don't leave me behind like that." Link shot a glare at Allen. Laughing, Allen walked back over towards Link, "Sorry, but it seems my act must continue." He winked and walked off, leaving the CROW behind.

"I thought your act ended years ago.." Link muttered, annoyed.

* * *

 _ **Even More Years Later**_

* * *

Lenalee was crying as Lavi tried to comfort the Chinese girl. Even Kanda was showing a very tiny amount of sadness! Who wouldn't, I mean? It was after all their best friend's funeral. He died protecting the Order from another Level 4 attack, in which, the Order was now holding a funeral in his honor.

"I-I-I just can't believe it!" Lenalee said through her tears, "He never even got to live to 27!"

Lavi patted her head as he looked over at Kanda, who's head was bent down in honor. The two had finally stopped their bickering and somehow, he earned Kanda's respect and friendship.

"I know, Lena... I know..." Lavi looked back at the girl. He knew if it weren't for the funeral, Komui would be killing him. But Komui was just standing there with his head down, tears running down his face.

Cross stared at the coffin with no emotion with Link by his side, also barely showing emotion.

Leverrier stood in front of all of them, reciting the usual honorary speech.

"And may his soul rest forever in peace." He finished, bowing towards the coffin. Everyone else following suit, tears falling to the floor. Almost everyone was crying, grieving their friend, family member, and comrade's death.

Tim flew over and sat on the coffin as everyone left the room. All except Link.

"It's done now, Allen. Your act is finally finished. You can rest in peace now." Link placed his hand gently onto the coffin.

* * *

 _Here Lies Allen Walker._

 _A Friend, Family Member, And Comrade._

 _Born 19XX_

 _Died 19XX_

 _He was a brave and selfless General who cared much about his friends and family. May his soul rest peacefully in heaven next to his father, Mana._

 _His act is now finished._

* * *

 ** _End_**


End file.
